User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Sister Wikis How do you make two wikis sister wikis? Lord Zama 17:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wikis How do you make two wikis sister wikis? Lord Zama 17:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) are you on hey, im need you're help, LarkFlight is bothering me. Look at this message she sent me LarkflightGo suck your Mom's d***. LarkflightB****. she sent me these and many more. i would like her to get kickbanned. she got two warnings before Xxnighthawk119xx 23:45, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Crimson, I was disconnected from the Chat and my Internet won't load it properly, I'll try and get back on. --Bullet Francisco (talk) 23:51, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Sister Wiki Creation I was wondering if we can make my wiki a sister wiki of this one. cXXX 18:17, August 6, 2011 (UTC) New Platinum Color Hey! I think I found a page that might be able to decide our new platinum color. Visit this page and scroll down a bit to see different shades of it. Let me now what you think =] :I guess. Another thing we could do is take the color code from either the diamond or pearl that we have, put that into the address bar and it will show the trinary colors and then click the platinum looking one. ::Yeah I checked afte telling you and they are all green. I like the new one. Thanks! =] :::The one on the left by far. The one on the right looks like silver. ::::Also, I believe I have enough edits to join PokePower now. I was wondering where and when I could officially join. :::::Sorry for all these messages, but what do you think about or for the FU-4 part o the template rather than the current picture? Question Hi Crimson.I have a question.What are the teams for? (water team,ghost team,that kind of thing).Thx! !!!It's Sol988!!! 22:27, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Electric Team Can I join the electric team? it's the only spot left. Bmltera-Talk 00:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :If I can have any say, which I kind of feel I should, they just joined today, and there are users who are weeks old who would like to join teams. – Jäzz '' 00:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Ice Team may look full, but really it's just a group of inactive users. The only active one is Eandeavor3. ^.^ • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 02:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Lets be friends! Hi this is poke blast and if you want i'd like you and me be friends on black here is my friend code 3224-5318-6271.If you want to be friends send me your friend code bye! You are mean dog! Team Decision The other day XxNighthawk119xx asked me if he could join the Ghost Team, despite it being full. Should I tell him to join another team, or should I remove one of the more inactive members? (If I should remove the members, please tell me how) Thanks in advance. Rune Zekrom 22:03, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks Rune Zekrom 15:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Joining Electric Team Hi crimsonnavy would it be possible for me to join the electric team? KateWolf and Jirachiwish told me I should ask you since four out if eight keaders are not active. - Sky High 17:04 August 13th, 2011 (UTC) My return! Hey Crimson Just letting you know I'm back! I'm gonna take about a week to look over the wiki and get re-aclamated and then I'll be back to editing. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 09:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Team Rocket's Meowth Crimson do you know how to block a page from everyone because there is a strong rumor that Iris will try to catch Meowth and many users may try to put invalid information and rename the page to Iris' Meowth.If you know, do that until this Thursday when the episode is going to air and then unblock it so that we don't have any problems with the name and the information. :) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 16:17, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Joining Electric Team Thanks! - Sky High 17:39 August 14th, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Team Rocket's Meowth Ok be sure for that I'll check it thanks for every thing. :) ← Donatello→ • ← Leave me a message! → 05:58, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon Teams Revamped Ok so I was thinkng of ways to improve the edit battles. First of all the team Size should be increased to 7. One superviser and six actual editors. Its the supervisor's job to direct editors to pages in need of work (I myself would prefer the position). The edit battles should be held bi monthly and last 72 hours. The times are set in stone. I realize that this may hinder some teams but keeping them flexable has not worked, as something always comes up for someone or another. I also think the standings should be displayed on the main page in order to increase intrest in the battles themselves. Lastly any editor who has not made at least one edit a week should not be eligible for the teams. Please get back to me with your opinions on these ideas as soon as possible. thanks in advance [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 06:47, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Message! hey crimson i know your on you traded me Cyndaquil and beat me in a double battle Block Tpffan5196 because I saw him hating Pokemon on a page on another wiki.Everything's better with Pikachu! 18:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: A question Done. Those colors are styled with the wiki's CSS. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 06:13, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Request Do you think I can be a chat moderator? I am on chat quite often. I know most of the chatting rules and I try my hardest to keep people under control on chat. Please consider and I understand if you think two chat moderators are enoph (technology wizard and latiasfan001) Thanks - Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, I'll try my hardest to keep chat under control. - Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 00:50, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi i.Can u bring Evanf back? He does not know I am doing this, but can u? He got angry because his IPad broke that day. Oh well, he may not even want to join because he needs to take care of 12 wikis, but anyways..... thanks? - Pokemonmaster210. :Please don't make up excuses, it'll be up soon, and if you're Evanf on a sock account, you won't be coming back at all. – ''Jäzz '' 01:56, August 18, 2011 (UTC) : No. I am his brother on my laptop. - Pokemonmaster210 Did you know Neopets has a wiki? I thought that ended long ago. Oh. I don't care. I just wanted to see what you were going to say. Now I am going to go tell him that you hate him. Pokemonmastrer210 Did you know that Neopets had a wiki? I thought that ended long ago. Oh. I don't care. I was just seeing what u were going to say. I am going to go tell him you hate him. Pokemonnmaster2100 @ At PokemonMaster210, No one hates Evanf, it's just that it's not ok to insult other users. It sound like he dosen't like this wiki anyways I know this isn't any of my buissness but what he did was wrong. Sorry for the false message Crimson. - Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 02:12, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Location template Hi Crimsonnavy, I'm Rassilon of Old (you may call me Rass) and I am a new editor of the Pokemon Wiki, and I want to make this wiki the most comprehensive online Pokemon resource ever (including Bulbapedia). I left a lengthy introduction on Project Completion if you wish to read it. As I said in my introduction, I am a skilled template maker, and I was wondering what you thought of my making a 'Location template' for cities, routes, etc. I was planning to base it on the same design as the PokéBox template, so that there is a certain kind of continuity kept amongst all the articles. Thanks, and I look forward to working with you. P.S. Why isn't the new editor enabled? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - ) 05:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Meowth and being a Captain I never new I was Captain of the Water Team and newbies are asking me if they can join - I didn't know what requirements there were or how mnay people can join so I redirected them to you. In other news Bulbapedia have had the same idea as us and are discussing whether to move Meowth to Meowth (anime). -- Hstar (Talk) 10:37, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon TFG project? Hello Crimsonnavy I have an idea about the Pokemon Trading Figure Game page. But in order for this idea to work I need to ask you something. Should we make pages of the Trading Figures themselves? If yes then we can make a Pokemon TFG project! It's okay if you don't like the idea. 'Aquatic Wartortle Surf!' 13:31, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Water Team Admission Hey, Crimson. Can I respectfully request admission into the Water Team? Thanks. --[[User:Jirachiwish|'JW']] Talk 13:57, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with a policy I'll try my best helping. One thing you can add: *Obviously no spam *Advertisement of a wiki or a website *Outside topics (ie: Mario and Luigi, clocks, random printers, etc.) *Wanting users to join a Pokémon team or a user wanting to join a team *No more than 1-5 off topic blogs (there should be some fun, right?) *Talking about a certain user/group *Polls, opinions, and other things I can't think of right now *Protest speeches (such as "Users wanting the ability to do something, but can't do it due to the Admins") *"My Pokémon Team"; some users like to post a blog about their team(s). I can't think of any other. You can try getting help from one of the admins. Some of my ideas aren't the best (even I don't like some of them or how it's worded). If I get another, I'll contact you. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:45, August 19, 2011 (UTC) '''EDIT:' Once you're finish gathering some policies, adding the page to pages like the Main Page or Community Corner or the navigation would help users know that this thing is in effect. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 22:50, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. Polls, opinions, etc. is part of the limited off topic blogs. • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 23:11, August 19, 2011 (UTC) RE: RE: Pokemon Teams Revamped That sounds good. I would actualy be able to be on less and help the wiki more. Starting mondy Im going to be on for about 2 hours a day and will be using said time for updating and managing the teams. I would also like to do a few design edits. The teams will no longer be based by type ( I have reasons that will become more appatent once I code the new ranking tabels). Nice to be back with you all. [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 00:09, August 20, 2011 (UTC) 1) Also if you could start to direct people with questions/requests about the teams I would apreaciate it. 2) Please change my PokePower title to Poke Team Manager 3) I had an idea to set up templates that display your PokePower position as well one I could edit that displays your team wins and induvidual rank in the Team System [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 00:13, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat Problems Umm wtf where did it go??? I couldn't see my chat then it kicked me... [[User:Vulkan He'Stan|'Vulkan He'Stan']](Talk) 01:12, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Internet Sorry, I got internet probablims. I can't get in chat. CXXX 01:17, August 20, 2011 (UTC) something happned to mine too I think its happening to everyone. Charizard3 01:19, August 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's back on now. Crimsonnavy ( ·S·B) 01:36, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page is messed Nighthawk left a message on my talk page recently and now it's gone messed. Is there anything I can do simply to fix it? -- Hstar (Talk) 13:11, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Infact don't worry Jazzi's on it. -- Hstar (Talk) 13:53, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Chat Reader May I be a chat reader? Charizard3 (talk) 16:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Blog Posts Has the policy for blog posts taken effect yet? Anyways, for the blogs less than a few words, I think the minimum requirement would be over 100-300kb. And when such blogs are created, shall we use the Delete template? • Bermuda • Contact Me! • 17:56, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hstar to me to come to you to try to let me into the water team. She also said for you to talk to the guy named VulkanHe'Stan. WiseGuy17 17:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) User:Oishiji123 I think you should give that user a warning because he made two useless pages. One you deleted and the other one was Pokemon:Sandbox. WiseGuy17 18:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok.WiseGuy17 Re: Chat reader I meant chat modetor. Sorry for the confusion. Charizard3 (talk) 22:55, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey crimsonavy Imade a page Iwould like for it to be deleted. I was trying to make a template and messed up. Here is the link:User:Wiseguy17/. WiseGuy-My Talk 00:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki:Special:Chat How does this look? The Special:Chat policy helps to enforce that Pokémon Wiki is not a chatroom. * If you do not edit on this wiki, we kindly ask that you do not use our chat. You will be kindly asked to leave, if you do not comply, you will be added to the BannedFromChat usergroup. * We request that you have at least 25 edits before using the chat. They do not need to be mainspace edits. * Although you can talk about anything in chat, we ask that you do not talk about the following: ** Personal information. ** Another user in a negative way. ** Inappropriate topics. * We ask that you do not swear in chat. ** "Damn" and "Hell" are acceptable, anything else is not. * If you are a chat moderator, please give all users three warnings before kickbanning them. ** If they are swearing, spamming, or discussing inappropriate topics, they only get one warning. * Do not spam. ** Spamming means you post something that could be posted in one line. (ie: "I went to the park yesterday". If you turn that into "I/went/to/the/park/yesterday" it will be considered spam.) If you follow these rules and meet the requirement of 25 edits, feel free to join us in chat. – Jäzz '' 14:51, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Chat mod On what more chat or pokemon wiki? Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 18:36, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Fire Team Hey Crimson, Wiseamy0818 wants to be the leader of Fire Team. What say you man? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:03, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your time. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 21:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Membership Question I was wondering if there is a rule about being biased over personal issues for memberships for PokePower. If so, please take a look at this. Wiki Contributer Hey the wiki cantributer that edited the shinx page deleted the template.WiseGuy-My Talk Hello, i wanted to ask, how can add an image to a template because TerraTora4 wanted to edit Khoury but couldnt find out how to put a picture in the template so he asked me but i dont know how since i just joined project anime and dont know how things work, thanks if you help us out. Nighthawk 17:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Affiliates Hi Crimson, I was just wondering, once it's up to scratch, if my wiki could be affiliated with The Pokémon Wiki. Here's a link.http://infbox.wikia.com/wiki/The_Info_Box Thanks, The Latias 18:52, August 23, 2011 (UTC) RE: Affiliates OK, I'll start working on some video game articles with Jirachiwish. The Latias 21:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC) baned can i please be un banned baned can i please be un banned unbaned may i please be un baned HI PEOPLEHannah31121996 01:08, August 24, 2011 (UTC)HANNAH31121996 Chat I was apparently banned from chat. I went on the first time because I wanted to use it but I didn't realize that I needed to have at least 25 edits. So while I was getting up to that requirement, Wikia seemed to be going through some sort of MySQL error and thus causing me not being able to get anymore edits. It is possible that this was something that was just on my computer but since it was happening on other Wikias too, I though otherwise. I went onto the chat to see if anyone else was having this problem and the Chat moderator Latiasfan001 repeatedly told me to get off the chat. Actually, they yelled at me (all caps). I left the chat. After the problem resolved itself, I continued to get to the 25 edit threshold. When I got to it, I went into chat and I was banned. Please unban me from the chat. By the way, I am not new to Wikia. I am one of the most trusted editors on Nintendo Wiki and am an admin on that. I wanted to expand my editing to other Wikias and was banned upon getting here. Thank you for reading this. Calebddd 20:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi i am sorry Hannah31121996 02:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC)hannah31121996 Ipboptions Hey Crimson. I normally am calm on this wiki, but this is just bugging me. As you can see here, me and Jazzi both have completely different views about it. I tried to discuss it here, but she isn't interested in talking about it. I don't see a point in having "indefinite" when that simply means a temporary "infinite". In that case we can change a block or simply not block them for such a long time. I also see no point in "infinite" going first since it makes zero sense for it to be first. Why would we have the worst punishment listed as the first one? I have checked many wikis (even community central) and they are all in chronological order. Would you mind helping? Math sorry i was just trying to put my favorit pokemon on my page and the only to do that is by puting in the photo galery but if i must ill will delete cottonee talk to me if that is the one i should deleteLoveh 11:31, August 27, 2011 (UTC)loveh Anime Pokemon I mentioned in the Chat ages ago to you about how to improve the Anime Pokemon Template even more. I've made an image on Paint.NET - it's pretty poor how I coloured it but oh well. My plan is to make the Type 2 colours even more visible. Say for example we use Medicham Type 1 would be Fighting and Type 2 would be Pyschic. Being as Dark Pink wouldn't really be visible next to Dark Red it's a bad combo as you can barely see the colours if you look on the current Candice Page. So my idea would be keep the border line how it is (you know the outside line) and instead of bordering the Pokemon and Information bit (as it is now) we could fill it instead so it's more visible. Btw could you teach me the basics of each different templates the wiki uses I keep having to ask you to do it for me and it's probably annoying for both of us. -- Hstar (Talk) 13:25, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Also I know for signatures we can only use certain fonts, is it possible to add fonts by sending them to the wikia staff and them publishing it somehow? Only I was thinking on some wikis they get to add colours to the colour chart so I wondered if it would be the same with fonts? -- Hstar (Talk) 13:28, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Templates and Project Surveillance Just wondering if I have permission to alter the PokePower userbox templates. And also, don't know the proper joining procedure, so wondering if I just add my name to the Project Surveillance page, or ask you? – 'Jäzz ''' 15:04, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I wish I could help content-wise though, but I haven't been in touch with the more recent games/anime. But I'm glad to be able to help in any way I can! Mak 22:03, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Wafflesrule Ban this user said some interesting things in chat. He said Jacka**.Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 00:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Infact may you delete this account I am not really as glad as I ussaly am. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Forgot everything I said so far. Charizard3 (talk) Glad to talk with you 02:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC) lets be friends Hey wy dont we be friends on pokemon black!If you want my friend code is 3224-5318-6271.If you want massage me or if you want another game massage me as well!!!Pokeblast 13:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC)pokeblastPokeblast 13:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC)